


Negative.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fast Food, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Pregnancy Kink, soft Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: She shook her head, his hands running up and down her back. "I took a pregnancy test." He froze, physically froze as Bunny tried to urge him to keep rubbing at her back. "It was negative." He visibly relaxed beneath her, pushing his hand into her hair."Then why are you cryin'?"This time, she looked up. "Because I didn't want it to be." Shock, understanding, but also confusion flickered between his eyes as they took her in, at the swirls of blacks and amber amongst the red of bloodshot eyes.--Very out of character, and full of very serious conversations.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 8





	Negative.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously very out of character, but I thought it was kinda cute.

Bunny never thought she'd be in this position, one leg cropped up onto the seat, one hand between her legs as she peed on a stick. Shaundi was outside, the pregnancy test boxes strewn across the floor; and her knickers twisted up not far from them. 

She felt like a nervous sixteen year old, like the one time risky sex was the be all and end all as her hand shook. But, Bunny wasn't nervous. Her mind had been made as she stopped, lowering her legs before replacing the cap. 

It was the wait that was the worst, the growing anxiety of what the result would be. Shaundi thought she was only here because of a risky one night stand; but it was more than that, this was a whole week of accidental risky sex with Johnny Gat. 

Bunny thought she was smarter than forgetting her birth control, that Gat would at least store condoms on him; as they used any little chance they could to fuck. But, as fate seemed to remind her as her eyes found the stick, that wasn't the case. 

She hadn't given it much thought in the two months after; lack of period being no big deal, Bunny had been under a lot of stress. But sickness had tinged her mornings, her stomach turning at the thought of food. Three nights ago was when the thought stuck, when Gat rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, hand falling to her stomach. Bunny didn't sleep much that night, panic flooding her system but now? 

The thought lingered too long in her mind, the idea of her and Johnny accidentally creating a little life. She wanted it, she wanted it like she wanted air to breath every time his hand even danced near her waist. Three months down the line, she wouldn't fit into any of her clothes. The Saints would know she would be pregnant, with a stomach too big to hide; but Gat would be the father to the little baby she would carry. "Hey Boss, you almost done?" Shaundi called out, Bunny's gaze dancing up as she swallowed. 

  
  


"Uh…" She fumbled forward, grasping hold of the stick. It took a moment, her heart hammering against her ribcage like a drum. 

Negative. 

Bunny's eyes watered as she looked to the kit, the little negative sign showing up. There was no baby, she wasn't pregnant. Happiness should have flowed through her but all she could feel was the linger of emptiness swallow her, plaguing her thoughts. 

She was 22, soon to be back on yet another series of tours with Saints Row within the next 5 months with an on-off boyfriend; there was no way she should have wanted to be pregnant, no way she could properly care for a baby, and no way Johnny would want a baby. Yet, as she sat there on the bathroom floor, her heart shattered. 

She missed something that hadn't even been there, she missed a life she wanted to have. For the brief few days she thought about it, the idea had warmed her heart, her insides turning to mush at the thought of something she and Johnny had made together. She knew it was stupid, foolish to even think those kind of things the longer she stared at the test. They couldn't bring a baby into this, she was a gang leader, Johnny her second in command. 

But it was the littlest thing about it. Thinking about their baby inside of her, protecting it the best she could, knowing Johnny would caress her belly every step of the way. Then having their baby, a little innocent thing, with Johnny's looks and her attitude. They'd toddle around on their little toddler legs, they'd turn to her for guidance, and she'd watch them grow. But now, there was none of that, just emptiness inside of her. 

  
  


A knock interrupted her, Shaundi's sweet voice calling through. "Boss, is everything okay?" 

She fumbled, her hand shaking as she covered her mouth. She couldn't speak, too choked up to attempt a word. "Boss?" Shaundi called, knocking again. How could she even explain that to someone? 

A sob slipped from her lips before being followed by another, her lungs gasping for air as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "Boss? Will you let me in?" She asked again, panic filling her tone. There were very few times she had ever seen the Boss cry, she could most likely count them on one hand if she asked those around her. It was rare, almost unheard of.

  
  


Boss' head turned, swallowing as she tried to gather herself together. "I think it best if you leave me be." She mumbled before quickly burying her head into her arms, her hair swamping over her shoulders as she tried to contain it. The restroom grew quiet as Bunny's sobs slowed, tugging Johnny's sweater further onto her hands. 

She wanted it, more than anything in her life, she wanted that baby. A soft slide echoed behind her, the door banging slightly as someone slumped against it. "Baby, you doin’ okay?" Johnny's voice asked, his hand reaching beneath the door to grasp hers. 

Bunny wiped at her cheeks, placing her hand into his gently. Their fingers laced together, Bunny wrapping her other around his. There was a quiet comfort in the gesture, a strength in a simple grasp of hands. "You gonna come out?" She didn't answer, just continuing to hold his hand. 

"Baby, please. I can't help if you won't come out, and you know I don't like when you're upset." She unlocked the door, not ready to move out. "Don't make me remove this, you know I will." She shuffled up, tugging the stupidly oversized sweater further down before wiping her cheeks and leaving. 

Johnny was now stood, dark eyes full of worry as she faced him. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her small body into him as he tried to ease her as much as possible. The action brought a new wave of tears to her, her insecurities going insane as she tried to figure out the middle that was her brain. "Baby, please. Why are you cryin'? Is this because of what happened with the Commissioner? Or did someone say something mean cause I told you to come to me with that, and I'll sort them out for you." 

  
  


She shook her head, his hands running up and down her back. "I took a pregnancy test." He froze, physically froze as Bunny tried to urge him to keep rubbing at her back. "It was negative." He visibly relaxed beneath her, pushing his hand into her hair. 

  
  


"Then why are you cryin'?" 

  
  


This time, she looked up. "Because I didn't want it to be." Shock, understanding, but also confusion flickered between his eyes as they took her in, at the swirls of blacks and amber amongst the red of bloodshot eyes. 

  
  


"You didn't purposefully try, did you?" She shook her head again, watching as he relaxed even further. "Okay. Baby, you have to realise we are in no position to have a baby, we couldn't care for it the way it deserves." She nodded, but the tears still rolled down her cheeks. "One day, I promise you, you will have a baby, and this empty feelin' will heal. Hell, no one would enjoy knockin' you up more than I." A giggle slipped from her, a nodding smile breaking across her lips. 

"I'm mean just think about it Bun, enterin' bare, nothin' but the wet feel of you around me, and endin' it in the most territorial way possible and knowin' that we were trying…" It was almost enough for Gat to take back his words now. But they knew better, they were smart, and they were responsible. Now was not the time for them to have a baby. "One day, just not today, okay?" 

  
  


She nodded. "Okay." Bunny whispered back. Johnny pulled back slightly to wipe away the tears that had accumulated on her cheeks, his dark browns softening at the sight. She wanted something, and he couldn't give it to her.

  
  


"Lemme go take you to Freckle Bitches, and see all the reason why we don't want a little sprog." Sprog. Her heart sputtered at the term, a whole fresh wave of tears coming over her as Johnny panicked. 

  
  


"Baby, what now?" He asked, pushing back some of the loose hair. 

  
  


Her lip wobbled. "You'd call our baby sprog." 

  
  


He frowned, confused. "Yes, baby, why?" The tears washed over her cheeks as her arms tightened into him, face buried into his chest. 

  
  


Johnny couldn't help but laugh, knowing he was only making it worse. "Are you sure you don't want a baby now?" 

  
  


He nodded, rubbing her back. "Yes, Bun. I'm sure." Her shoulders fell. "The moment I change my mind, I'll let you know." Slowly, Bunny let him lead her out of the bathrooms, past the curious eyes as he kept his arm slung over her shoulders. 

They stopped outside of his car, the venom sitting perfectly in the parking lot. Gat pulled on the side door, letting Bunny sit inside before moving to the main, and sitting in. He was getting a little big for it, his knees almost touching at the steering wheel as Bun placed her hands on his leg. 

Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, before he put it in reverse, and peeled out of the car park. "What do you want at Freckle Bitch's? The usual?" She nodded, staying quiet as Johnny drove through the streets. He dared a glance over, seeing that she still wasn't happy, her hands covered by his jumper.

Johnny reached down, taking hold of her hand before squeezing. "Baby, does this really mean that much to you?" 

  
  


Her head turned, their eyes meeting. "I know we're not ready, Johnny. We can't bring a baby into an already complicated mess." His hand squeezed hers again, the car falling to silence. Johnny pulled into Freckle Bitch's drive thru, waiting at the speaker. It was dark out, Halloween soon looming as the night sky made everything feel a little magical. 

  
  


"Hello sir, how can I help you?" A dulled voice called through the static of the speakers, their heads turning as Johnny shuffled. 

  
  


"Hi, uh, can I get three fists, two big swallows - one chocolate, one banana, and a couple of bags of fries please?" He muttered as one hand dropped into his door, rooting through the junk that sat at the bottom. 

  
  


The speaker crackled again. "Is that all for you for today?" 

  
  


He pulled out a stack of tens. "Yeah that's all thanks," He glanced back over to Bunny to double check that was all, seeing her nod. 

  
  


"Pay at the next window, and keep following round for your food. Thanks for beating your meat at Freckle Bitch's." They cracked a smile as Johnny drove round, stopping short of a Hammerhead. 

  
  


"Give me a year, and I'll give you a baby." Johnny said as he looked over to Bunny, finding her eyes wide. "We're more of a corporation now than a street gang; you can still lead but we'll just pull some of our fingers out the pie." 

  
  


She gasped. "What?" 

  
  


He looked over. "Ya know, me, you, a baby." Johnny muttered awkwardly. "Let's wait a year, and then…" His hand scratched at the back of his neck, an uncomfortable look crossing his face as the car in front pulled away. 

  
  


"You mean it?" She asked, finding him a little choked on words as he nodded. "Johnny, you don't have to just because I want to. There are avenues I can explore; sperms doners, one night stand; if you don't want that, you don't have to do it." 

  
  


His dark eyes found her face as he pulled up, handing two tens to the desk before pulling forward again, ignoring the change. "I don't want you doin' it alone, not when the idea is… Growin'." 

  
  


She grinned at him, his eyes darting to the next window as a worker stood there patiently, two huge bags in hand. "Here you - Oh, you're Johnny Gat!" She uttered, her high pitched voice echoing through the car as Gat nodded. "I gotta say, I've read all of the Gangstas in Space comics, and your character - I'd be down to fuck if you were." 

  
  


Bunny's brows rose, head shifting slightly as she looked to the window. She could only see a body slightly, large boots busting from her shirt. "Uh, thanks, the food…" 

  
  


"Oh, sure!" She said before passing over the bag, a cheeky grin on her plump lips. "If you change your mind…" She quickly scribbled her number down on a napkin, passing it to him. "I've been Cherry." 

  
  


He grimaced as he passed the bag to Bunny, the grin sliding quickly over Bunny's lip as she laughed, Johnny shaking his head. "Don't say a fuckin' word." 

  
  


"That happen often?" They rarely went out, Bunny pushing for privacy when it comes to their relationship. 

  
  


"No." Lie, she thought, chuckling as she held the warm bags in her lap. "Car park or home?" 

  
  


"Car park." She agreed quickly. Johnny nodded as he drove forward, finding a spot near the corner before cutting the engine, the light turning off bathing them in dark. "Here you go." Bunny muttered before passing his food, and his drink, helping him place his two burgers on the top, his two packs of fries following. 

  
  


He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks baby." 

  
  


Bunny held her own fries in hand, watching the car park as other cars pulled up and others continued to drive. "Did you mean it? That the idea was growing?" 

  
  


Johnny's chewing slowed. "Yeah. I know our relationship ain't always stable, but we've been at it a couple of months now… I don't see anyone else I'd rather do it with." 

  
  


Bunny's heart swelled at his words, a smile growing on her lips. "Okay." 

  
  


"Okay?" He questioned. They'd just agreed on a kid like it was a business deal. 

  
  


"Yeah. A year will give us enough time to change our mind, it's not like we're gonna try straight away." Johnny nodded, reaching for his drink before sipping. "Thank you, though. I know today was probably a curve ball." Bunny felt a little embarrassed, the hurt still lingering but feeling a little better with the pair discussing it. 

  
  


Gat chuckled. "You can say that again. I haven't seen you that upset since your brother." 

  
  


"I didn't realise I wanted it so badly until a few days ago." She admitted, stuffing a couple more fries into her mouth. 

  
  


She could feel the heat of his gaze on her face, her cheeks flushing. "You knew a couple of days ago?" 

  
  


"I mean… not for certain. We were risky over in Mexico City, so…" His gaze didn’t let up, Bunny sure her cheeks resembled a tomato. "Just things seemed to be happening that just coincided. I couldn't do a test until today." 

  
  


"You should have told me." Gat's voice was serious now. 

  
  


Bunny studied the bag the fries were in, the freckled girl on front deeming too cheerful. "I didn't want to worry you." 

  
  


"You worry me more by not talkin'." There was silence as Bunny continued to look at the bag, Gat reaching out to lace his fingers through the icy strands. "I know we don't talk feelin's and we're more physical, but this is serious." 

  
  


Bunny nodded. "I know." Johnny let it slide, resting his hand on her knee as he grabbed a burger. They kept quiet as Bunny pressed for the radio, both sets of eyes drifting over the car park as they watched the people. 

  
  


She could see an old couple, and fresh faced teens as they blushed at one another's comments. It made Bunny smile as the girl gently pushed back a lock of hair, sipping at her drink as the boy toyed around with his fries, making them into walrus tusks. "What you smilin' about?" He asked, turning to look where she was looking. 

  
  


"I don’t know, but they're kinda cute." She muttered, pointing to the beat up red car. Johnny peered through his dark shades, frowning as he struggled to see. "Ji, just swap your glasses over, baby." He frowned, huffing as he pulled off the dark glasses putting them into the glove compartment before fishing out the black frame glasses. 

  
  


"They look stupid." He grumbled before looking over at them, nodding his head. 

  
  
  


"They look beautiful." Bunny tried to ease, patting his knee the longer he stared at the kids. 

  
  


Johnny didn't seem sold, but let his fingers brush through his dark strands, freeing them of the gel that confined them. Transformed was the Gat she knew to a more homely body, not the feared Saint everyone was used to. "You still can't sell me on them, Bun." She grinned but focused back on the teens. "He's a dork." 

  
  


"So are you." She quipped. 

  
  


He did a double take, glaring slightly as she smiled. "I'm better lookin'." 

  
  


"No one said you weren't." The girl passed the boy her bag, the teen quickly climbing out before rushing to the closest bin which wasn't far from Bunny and Johnny. 

  
  


Johnny lowered his window, cold air rushing into the warmth as a brow quirked up. "Aye, kid. Come here." Johnny called out, motioning him over. What was he doing? The teen looked around, finding it empty bar him before slowly approaching. 

  
  


"Yes, sir?" Sir? Bunny giggled. Hilarious. When had she ever heard someone refer to Gat as Sir? 

  
  


"Here." Johnny uttered before taking the rest of his tens and thrusting them into the kids hands, there was easily almost $200 there. "Take that girl on a date in the city, or get her somethin' nice." He said, meaning it as the kid sputtered. "Trust me, girls love that." 

  
  


Bunny gently hit his leg, Gat grabbing her hand. "I don't know what to say." 

  
  


"Don't say anythin', she seems real into you." The boy nodded, a wide grin slipping over his features. 

  
  


"Thank you, sir." He burst as he stepped away, Johnny waving his hand as he closed his window. 

  
  


She smiled. "That was real nice of you." 

  
  


"I can be nice sometimes…" He tried to shrug off like it was no big deal, but the little act caused her heart to swell, her mind only sure on Johnny being a perfect father. The two teens conversed eagerly as the boy showed the money to the girl before motioning over to the car, her jaw dropping as she saw who was inside. The two leaders of the Saints Row gang, but they looked so different, too normal as they blended in with others. 

Johnny and Bunny waved over with a smile, seeing the teens wave back. They were happy, at least. 

  
  


"I know, baby." She uttered as she glanced back to the food. "If it's a yes to the baby, is it a yes to the whole nine yards?" She asked, meeting his questionable gaze. "White picket fence, a dog, PTA meetings, and suburban barbecues?" 

  
  


Johnny visibly whitened. "Absolutely fuckin' not." 

  
  


She laughed. "Alright, no white picket fence - we'll have purple." A finger jabbed her side, the teasing knocked. Bun couldn't imagine anything worse than living life like that, she'd be faced with murder charges every time she even saw a nosey neighbour. "How about we head home and practice making that baby?" 

  
  


He grinned. "Now you're speakin’ my language." 


End file.
